HUSH
by moronsfr
Summary: [GOT7 fanfic] "Hush, Bam"; "Hey, ssh"—Mark selalu mendesis menyuruhnya diam. markbam. drabble.


**HUSH**

ungained-profit fic. got7 is jypent's. markbam. dorks. fluff stuff. skinship/bromance. drabble. jumping timeline. canon/ar. anyone can be shippable; dont even tell me that markbam is real bc THEY ARE.

.

.

Mark yang mematikan lampu studio supaya mereka bisa tidur di siang hari saat musim dingin. Mark yang mengomandonya merapatkan selimut supaya kaki-kakinya lebih hangat. Mark yang menemaninya begadang sampai malam menghabiskan semua _exersice book_ bahasa korea. Mark yang membelikannya oleh-oleh tiap kali pulang kampung dari LA. Mark yang mengomel minta dimasaki pasta sewaktu ia sibuk dengan konsol _game_. Mark yang mendulangnya minum di tengah-tengah prosesi _fanmeeting_. Mark yang merangkul pundaknya dan bilang "sejak kapan kau setinggi ini, _boi_ " atau " _ur english improved way a lot, huh_ ". Mark yang memberikan _caption absurd_ tiap kali ia mampir di satu _post_ SNS-nya. Mark yang selalu menawarkan dompetnya tiap kali ia menunjuk menu Starkbucks. Mark yang mengangkat _fanboard_ "BAMBAM IS MY WIFE" mirip memproklamasikan kemerdekaan negara. Mark yang lebih cerewet kalau dia yang temani bicara. Mark yang… merasa bersalah karena konflik bodoh via ekspos sosial media. Mark yang selalu merapikan rambutnya tiap kali mereka berpindah _airport_ dan kena imbas _jetlag_. Mark yang merawatnya. Mark yang-

" _Holy shi-_ "

"Hey, ssh."

-yeah. Juga Mark yang selalu mendesis menyuruhnya diam.

" _Why,_ Mark _? What is it._ " Bambam mengerucut. Video berdurasi sekian menit di iPhone-nya terpaksa kena _paused_ sejenak.

"Hyung. Tambah hyung-nya jangan lupa. Dan oh ya, _good kids dont swear_."

" _Well I aint_." _Earphone_ sebelah kembali dipasang, Bam mengedik dan fokus lagi pada durasi video sebelumnya. "Aaaaaaah-"

Sampai Mark menjewer (betulan) kupingnya. Bambam pelan-pelan berdiri mengikuti kupingnya yang makin ditarik ke atas, sambil merintih-rintih mohon ampun.

"Mana uri Bammie yang unyu dan penurut dulu? Kamu jangan ketularan virusnya Yugyeom ya."

"A-ampun, hyung. Sssh- _please, please_."

Mark belum menganggap ini sebuah kekapokan. Belum sih, kurang lebih dia juga sedang ingin jahil. "Video apa yang kamu lihat sampai menyumpah begitu?"

"Ampun hyung. Ini… _reaction video_ buat kompilasi _dab_ aku."

Anju.

Mark menghela napas. Jewerannya dilepas. "Aish, jadi nggak _mood_ ngerjain."

"Lah? Hyung, mau lihat juga? Lucu banget loh orangnya, kkkk. Aku niatnya _share video_ ini di twitter."

"Aish." Mark melengos.

.

.

.

.

"Mark hyung, mulai sekarang panggil aku Dabdab."

" _Tell that to urfvkinself_." loh tadi yang ngajarin nggak boleh menyumpah siapa ya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Waktu Jinyoung mengganti nama panggungnya, Bambam berkicau di kamar sampai tengah malam. Dengan Yugyeom. Dari atas kasur masing-masing, yang satu tengkurap sambil menghabiskan dua bungkus kancho dan kaleng _soft drink_ , satu lagi tengkurap sambil _streaming_ drakor terkini via laptop ( _high volume_ ).

"Heran soalnya-" Bambam ambil suara lagi, sahut-sahutan dengan suara Park Shin Hye lewat _speaker_ laptop Yugyeom, "-HERAN. JUNIOR KAN LEBIH UNYU YAH. CENTIL GITU, MANIS, IMUT. _COTTON FLUFFY_. KOK DIGANTI."

"YANG PUNYA UDAH HILANG _ANTI-AGING_ KALI, BAM. UDAH NGGAK UNYU LAGI."

 **BRAK**

Pintu geser penyekat dua ruangan beda dimensi dijeblak kasar oleh yang punya. Jinyoung muncul (dengan muka masih teroles krim malam) bersungut-sungut.

"BAMBAAAAAAAAAMMM! YUGYEOOOOOOOOMM!"

Alhasil pintu utama kamar mewah duo maknae ikut dijeblak terburu-buru karena terpancing teriakan dramatis si umma. Melihat apa yang tersaji di dalam (belum bisa ditebak maksud kejadiannya seperti apa), Mark geleng-geleng, Jaebum _speechless_. Youngjae—sepertinya teriakan Jinyoung kurang ampuh—masih terlelap pulas di kamarnya pasca kecapekan _game online_. Kalau Jackson sedang ada di _dorm_ saat ini—kebetulan masih sibuk syuting di China—mungkin reaksinya bakal sebelas-dua belas dengan hyung-hyungnya.

"Kamu urus Bam, biar aku cincang Yugyeom." Jaebum mengomando implisit. Mark mengangguk setuju.

Suara Park Shin Hye seketika ditelan adu mulut besar yang meraung-raung di sana. Di tengah keramaian, Mark menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk mengajak Bam keluar kamar selagi maknae mereka kena kultum- _double-attack-parent_ sekaligus.

"Kamu ngapain sih cari ribut malam-malam?" Di antara reruntuhan barang—atau bahasa indahnya berserakan—ruang tengah, Mark mengambil tempat untuk duduk, memangku Coco. Bambam mengikuti duduk di dekatnya.

"Ngg…"

"Kalian asyik sendiri deh. Aku jeles."

Bambam tadinya sudah keringat dingin bingung mau menjawab bagaimana, sekarang malah berkedip-kedip. Menerka kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kamar kalian bertiga rame terus ya belakangan. Seru banget kayanya."

Bukan seru, menurut Bambam. Tapi lebih mirip teritori syuting tom&jerry _the movie_ gitu.

Pelan-pelan Bambam tersenyum sampai giginya terlihat semua, sampai matanya hampir ditelan pipi. "Aaaaa, hyung kangen bobo bareng aku yaaa? Atau pengen bobo sama Yugyeom? Atau sama Jinyoung-hyung?"

"Hush, Bam."

"Kenapa sih." Bambam mengerucut lagi kalau Mark sudah menempelkan telunjuk di bibir dan mendesis. "Kan tanya doang."

"Enggak. Kamunya diam, Coco dari tadi _struggle_ mencoba tidur."

Ngek.

"Yaudah sih. Kirain."

.

.

.

.

"Bam, bobo sama aku ya malam ini."

"Youngjae hyung gimana?"

"Gampang. Gelundungin dikit bisa."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mark hyung, Mark hyung." Bambam menoel-noel lengan hyung-nya.

Mark, dengan mulut masih penuh kimbab, menggumam hmmm untuk menyahuti panggilan Bam. Lumayan mengisi perut di _backstage_.

"Bagusnya yang mana? Ini atau ini? Atau yang ini?" Pilihan-pilihan foto yang Bambam _scrolling_ dari tadi antara foto _selfie_ mereka berdua atau foto mereka _candid_ berdua. Mark mengerling.

"Buat apa?" katanya, begitu kimbab selesai tertelan.

"Duh, pilih aja deh hyung."

"Pasti ngaplod sesuatu nih."

"… Duh, hyung. Pilih aja."

"Hmmm." Mark menganalisis raut Bambam. Kemudian dia ingat-ingat lagi ada momento penting apa kalau Bambam benar berniat _upload_ sesuatu (dan itu foto mereka).

"Mark hyung cepetan."

"Eh, bentar deh. Kamu belum ngucapin aku selamat ulang tahun loh."

Mampus. "Ngarep banget ya diucapin?"

"Enggak sih. Cuma _i didnt expect it from u_. Mama Wang aja ngucapin aku, _fyi_."

"Umm."

"Papaku ngucapin kamu loh waktu saengil. Inget nggak?"

"Terus aku harus gimana hyuuung? Makasih Papa Tuan, _i_ _love u even more than ur son_. Gitu?"

"Ssh, Bam." Mark menyuruhnya diam, lagi. "Itu noona _stylist_ sama anak-anak twice nanti kalau dengar terus menerjemahkannya yang enggak-enggak gimana. Tolong makna kalimatnya dipersempit ya."

Bambam _dabfaced_.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy birthday, Mark! (emot) Thanks for always take care of me (emot)**

Mark terkekeh. "Cuma _thanks for always take care of me_ doang nih? _Love u_ -nya mana?"

" _Love_ -nya di _tap_ dua kali aja, nanti muncul kok."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ehem."

"Apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Oh."

"… Ehem."

"Apa sih?"

"Nggak apa-apa."

Bambam menaikkan alis. "Mark hyung serius deh. Jangan kaya Jinyoung- eh, jangan kaya cewek maksudnya."

Jinyoung yang kebetulan memang duduk di sebelah kiri Mark (Bam disamping kanan), menukar duduknya lebih jauh ke samping Jackson.

"Tuh kan. Kamu sih." Mark merajuk.

"Lah. Hyung kan yang nggak jelas dari tadi."

"Bam."

"Apa sih hyuuung?"

"Gitu kamu sekarang."

Lah, apa lagi ini?

"Kamu jago _acting_. Jadi aktor kamu sekarang."

 _Rehearsal_ mereka setengah jam lagi. Bambam melirik jam, lalu fokus lagi pada Mark. "Aku masih belajar kok. Lagian _acting_ -ku nggak bagus-bagus amat."

"Bagus kok. Yang adegan kisseu sama anak Fiestar itu bagus banget."

Kisseu sama anak Fies- yaampun. Bambam berkecap-kecap. Sejak kapan Mark hyung hobi mengikuti acara Uncontrollably Acting-nya ini? Sejak episode tiga minggu lalu sewaktu dia dan Yugyeom jadi _cameo_ kuntilanak?

"Itu nggak kisseu, hyung. Jariku nempel jadi bibirku nggak kena."

"Ooh, gitu?"

Gitu doang? "Iyaa, iyaaa percaya Mark hyung udah khatam kalau soal ciuman sama cewek sih yah."

"… Tau darimana kamu? Kok sok tahu sih?"

"Tahu lah. Mark Tuan. _Flirty prince_. Jackson hyung sama Jinyoung hyung aja sering jadi korban apalagi kalau cewek mungkin udah habis duluan."

"Hey, hush."

Untung para kru dan antek-anteknya nggak ada yang curi dengar. Aju _nice_ aja kalau iya.

"Bam, kucium tau rasa nanti-"

Bambam malah memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, tahu Mark cuma bisa menggertak. Mana mungkin dia berani melakukannya di tengah _rehearsal_ begini.

"-di mobil. Kucium kamu di mobil nanti."

.

.

.

.

"Mark, Bam? Err, kalian selesai? Ayo biar rambut kalian dibenahi sebentar."

"Loh, manajer hyung sejak kapan di sini?"

"A-aku pakai topi—rambutku nggak apa-apa. Benahi Bambam aja."

"Kok tiba-tiba pakai topi hyung?"

"Hush, Bam."

-Yeah, ada Mark yang selalu mendesis menyuruhnya diam. Dan Mark yang kentara sekali kalau Bambam _is his favorite_.

 **kkeut**

* * *

 **a.n.** serius. mark keep tellin bambam to be quite is one of my fav; interaksi mereka itu loooh ucul terus. kangen nulis ff koriyah jadi yah… hitung-hitung ganjelan namatin nugas dan dari whole ultimate otp jatohnya bikin markbam. feedback juseyo;)


End file.
